Modular design of products attempts to combine the manufacturing advantages provided by standardization with the ability to customize the product. In modular design, the components of the product are manufactured separately and fastening devices are used to assemble the components in various configurations, resulting in the desired product. For example, the modular design techniques employed in modular furniture allow the furniture to be sold and shipped in a compact, unassembled form and then assembled by the end-user. The ability to distribute the modular furniture in a more compact form reduces the distribution costs of the modular furniture. Additionally, the modularization of modular furniture allows a variety of component parts to be assembled into numerous design configurations.
While there are obvious benefits to the modular design of products, there also exist several disadvantages. A first disadvantage is the loss of structural strength that results from the use of the fastening devices to connect the modular components together. A second disadvantage is that many modular products are considered to be difficult to assemble and may require the end-user to read extensive directions, which is undesirable. A third disadvantage of modular products, and specifically modular furniture, is that modular furniture is equated with an inferior product. It is evident from the outward appearance of most modular furniture that the furniture is fabricated of components connected by fastening devices, which is commonly considered inferior to custom crafted furniture.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved modular product that utilizes a fastening device that provides increased strength at the interface point between two modular components. There also exists a need in the art for a modular product that is easy to assemble and limits the visibility of the fastening devices, thereby improving the perceived quality of the modular product.